Le vampire d’hiver
by Thyra10
Summary: Les vampires ne sont pas sortis de leur cercueils. Eric est de retour chez lui en Norvège, mais la fête d'Halloween célébrée à la façon américaine lui manque. Tout s'arrange quand il rencontre une télépathe sur une tombe illuminée par des bougies. UA.


**A/N in English :**

I got a PM from the lovely **Blue77** asking me I wanted her to translate my fic **Winter Vampire** into French. I was very flattered by her offer and I also loved the idea that people who don`t speak English very well, could read the fic.

I`m afraid I speak about 7 words of French myself so I would never have been able to translate this. Actually I don`t even understand the translation :-/

So thank you very much, **Blue77**, for doing this. It`s so very sweet of you !! And I smiled when you had problems translating Gracious Plenty. I wouldn`t know what to call it in any of the Scandinavian languages....

And I hope everyone will read **Blue77**`s great fanfics too. I know I have enjoyed them very much !

* * *

**Eric et sa Grosse Citrouille Concours de nouvelles**

**Titre: **LeVampire d'hiver

**Nom de plume: **Thyra10

**Personnages: **Eric et Sookie. Pam, Felipe de Castro et Gran sont mentionnés

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas les personnages ou toute autre chose liée aux Nouvelles de La Communauté du Sud. Je les ai juste emprunté pour jouer.

**Bêta**: Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêtas **Rascalthemutant** et **Suki59** pour toute l'aide apportée pour améliorer cette histoire. A elles deux, elles ont amélioré le début, la fin et aussi le milieu. :-D

**Précisions**: Eric est un vampire et Sookie une télépathe, mais les vampires ne sont pas « sortis de leurs cercueils » dans ce conte. Désir, amour et humour noir.

**Traductrice** : **Blue77**

* * *

**Le Vampire d'Hiver**

Je l'entendis avant de la voir. Il faisait noir comme dans un four hormis les bougies disposées sur les tombes et elle pleurait à l'autre bout du cimetière.

Je la vis avant de la sentir, mais quand je la sentis, je sus que je devais l'avoir. Peut-être qu'Halloween ne serait pas si décevant, après tout.

Je restais assis, complètement immobile, sur une pierre tombale derrière elle, entendant ses sanglots, et ses paroles adressées à la personne enterrée dans la tombe où elle se trouvait assise. Je regardais la pierre tombale et notais mentalement le nom et les dates relatifs à la personne pour laquelle elle pleurait. C'était une certaine Adèle Stackhouse et elle était dans sa soixante-dixième année quand elle décéda l'année dernière. En fait, il s'agissait de la date d'aujourd'hui.

«Tu me manques tant, Gran, murmurait-elle. Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever de sa position assise sur ses talons. La température de son corps était faible, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était restée assise là pendant quelque temps déjà et la neige avait trempé son pantalon noir jusqu'aux genoux.

J'essayais de me décider rapidement pour savoir si je la fascinerais tout de suite ou plus tard. Il faudra bien que je l'hypnotise à un moment ou à un autre de toutes les façons. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'elle courre en hurlant:" Vampire, vampire. " Figurez-vous, que ce ne serait pas la première fois (certains vampires sont vraiment incompétents), en même temps, les gens qui prétendent avoir vu des vampires sont généralement envoyés à l'asile. Les gens ne croient pas aux vampires, tout comme ils ne croient pas aux sorcières ni aux loups-garous. Quels idiots, les êtres humains sont si ignorants.

En la regardant de plus près, je décidais de l'hypnotiser plus tard. J'avoue, j'ai un ego assez conséquent, j'aime quand une fille me choisit de son plein gré et non pas parce que je l'ai hypnotisé. De plus, cette fille avait l'air d'un défi. C'était une belle fille du genre « la fille d'à côté » et bien évidemment en deuil. Elle ne serait pas facile à conquérir, et cela n'en serait que plus gratifiant. Je voulais que sa triste mine se transforme en sourire. Bien sûr, je voulais aussi me réjouir avec elle, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à vouloir faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ?

Halloween était devenue pitoyable ces temps-ci. Je m'étais éloigné de mon pays natal depuis trop longtemps et m'étais tellement habitué à la manière américaine de célébrer Halloween que j'avais été étonné d'être le seul adulte costumé.

La bureaucratie norvégienne n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de m'empêcher d'acheter ou de louer une voiture convenable. J'avais dû voler, et parfois même marcher, bordel de merde. J'étais le seul à m'être promené dans cette bourgade paumée avec une cape et un nœud papillon.

Quand j'étais en Louisiane, Halloween était devenue ma journée préférée : c'était le seul jour où je pouvais déambuler, tous crocs dehors, obtenir des regards admiratifs et affoler le cœur des femmes. Nada en Norvège. Étant le seul à être costumé, avec ce que l'on pourrait décrire comme LE costume de vampire par excellence, je ne provoquais que des rires et même des fous rire.

Oh, les Norvégiens ont beaucoup d'humour, me montrant du doigt et me demandant si je cherchais la banque du sang la plus proche ou si je voulais du pain à l'ail. Certains se moquèrent en croisant leurs doigts tout en fermant les yeux. En toute amitié bien sûr. J'aurais pu tous les tuer.

Le temps était aussi froid et la neige toute aussi humide que lorsque j'avais vécu ici en tant qu'être humain. Et même si les vampires ne sont pas affectés par les températures et la météo, avoir les pieds mouillés ne met pas un vampire de bonne humeur.

Évidemment, je n'étais pas revenu « à la maison » uniquement pour célébrer Halloween cette année. Les longues nuits d'hiver était la principale raison de mon retour. Tout comme les êtres humains vont en Floride pour avoir du soleil en hiver, j'étais venu en Norvège pour avoir de l'obscurité.

J'avais apprécié les nuits s'allongeant de plus en plus, mais Halloween faillit me faire sauter dans le premier avion en partance pour la Louisiane.

Être venu dans ce cimetière m'avait un peu rassuré. Apparemment, ils célébraient toujours les _Allehelgens_, la version norvégienne d'Halloween. Il n'y avait pas de costumes et de fêtes, mais les gens allumaient toujours des bougies dans les cimetières et pleuraient les êtres aimés décédés. Le concept était assez morbide pour que je l'apprécie.

Et la voir à genoux devant une tombe, bien sûr, fit changer mon point de vue sur Halloween dans ce pays tout à coup. Quand elle perdit un peu son équilibre en se levant, j'étais là à lui tendre la main. Elle poussa un cri d'étonnement.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici?" Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

"Assez de temps pour savoir que vous ne devriez pas être seule. Vous avez de la peine. « Bien sûr que j'ai de la peine. C'est un cimetière ici. Les gens n'y viennent pas pour y danser. » Elle retira sa main de la mienne. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux nombreuses créatures qui utilisaient effectivement les cimetières comme des sortes de discothèques, mais réflexion faite, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour le moment. Personne ne voulait savoir que la tombe leur grand-mère était utilisée comme piste de danse.

Elle leva les yeux et me dévisagea. Son visage coléreux devint plein d'incompréhension, et alors elle commença à sourire. Elle avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

"Vous allez à la chasse aux bonbons ? » dit-elle ne pouvant plus se retenir de pouffer. Je souris, non pas parce que j'appréciai la plaisanterie, mais parce que c'était un pas dans la bonne direction.

"Bien sûr. Gâteries ou farces ? ", répondis-je.

"Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de douceurs». Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. "Et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour aucun tour non plus. "

Je savais que ce serait contre-productif de mentionner qu'elle avait toutes les douceurs dont j'avais besoin dans ses veines, de mentionner aussi la partie de jambes en l'air débridée que je comptais avoir avec elle.

«Je m'en rends compte. Alors laissez-moi vous montrer mon meilleur tour pour vous soulager d'une partie de votre douleur." J'avançais d'un pas, elle commença à bouger son pied pour faire un pas en arrière, mais elle n'alla pas plus loin.

"Ok. Quel est votre tour? " Elle me jeta un regard sceptique.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. « Cela s'appelle un câlin», ai-je murmuré dans ses cheveux.

Elle se détendit dans mes bras et je passai ma main du haut en bas de son dos, toujours attentif à ne pas aller trop bas, même si ses fesses me faisaient de l'oeil. Elle sanglota un peu et je sus que ma chemise serait fichue. Les femmes portent habituellement du mascara de nos jours et du mascara qui coule plus une chemise blanche, ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une bonne formule. Je la calmais en la tenant plus serrée et en chuchotant, "Chhh", dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, elle se raidit et recula. Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?" Dit-elle.

Je me raidis. Comment était-il possible qu'elle connaisse ma nature ?

«Que voulez-vous dire?" Lui répondis-je innocemment. "Je suis un propriétaire de bar qui vit actuellement en Louisiane, mais qui est revenu passer des vacances chez lui." J'espérais qu'elle parlait de mon accent. Mon norvégien n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler « version 2009 ».

«Non, vous êtes quoi? Je ne peux pas vous entendre."

Était-elle sourde? "Vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre?" Demandai-je. Ma question la fit rougir et elle regarda vers le bas.

"Jepeuxentendrelespenséesmaispaslesvotres », dit-elle rapidement, mais je l'entendis. L'audition vampirique, c'est bien pratique des fois.

"Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées et vous ne pouvez pas entendre les miennes?" Ca commençais à m'énerver de répéter ces questions.

«Oui, dit-elle d'une voix fluette, ses yeux cherchant les miens, apparemment apeurée par ma réaction à sa révélation. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Pourquoi?" Ai-je demandé même si je savais pourquoi. Je me demandais simplement ce qu'elle savait.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été en mesure de lire l'esprit des gens." Elle détourna les yeux. "Mais j'aime bien ne pas savoir ce que vous pensez."

Elle soupira et je pris cela comme une invitation à la prendre dans mes bras à nouveau. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne sache rien de ma « différence » jusqu'à un stade ultérieur (ou jamais, selon la façon dont je m'y prendrai avant de la mordre), mais je pensai que je pourrais toujours l'hypnotiser si elle me causait des ennuis.

Après quelques minutes d'embrassade détendue de sa part et de réconfort de la mienne, elle commença à trembler. Je n'avais pas de chaleur à lui offrir, ma température corporelle était à peu près la même que celle des cadavres enfouis sous nos pieds, alors je commençais à frotter ses bras et son dos dans l'espoir que la friction la réchaufferait un peu. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi », dit-elle. Sans demander, je lui pris sa main et la suivis. Elle ne protesta pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte de sa maison, elle leva les yeux vers mon visage. Je pouvais voir son combat intérieur et lui laissai le temps de prendre une décision. Enfin elle parla.

"Voulez-vous une tasse de café? Ou allez-vous quelque part? " Elle se mordit les lèvres à nouveau.

"Je ne bois pas de café," commençai-je à lui dire et souris quand je vis sa déception. «Mais j'aimerais bien venir à l'intérieur pour profiter un peu de la chaleur. Il fait vraiment froid dehors." Je fis semblant de frissonner.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Obtenir des humains qu'ils vous invitent chez eux représentait la partie la plus difficile du processus, alors je l'embrassai presque quand elle me dit: "Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, étranger silencieux. » Je franchis très vite le seuil.

"Je ne sais même pas votre nom." Elle eut l'air presque gêné.

Je lui tendis la main et elle s'en saisit.

"Je m'appelle Eric Northman. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance." Je m'inclinai légèrement.

"Enchantée, vraiment. Je m'appelle Sookie Stackhouse. »

J'enlevai ma cape et mes gants et Sookie enleva son manteau, ses mitaines et ôta ses bottes, ce qui m'encouragea à faire voler mes chaussures aussi. Je me souvenais qu'ici il était considéré comme impoli de marcher à l'intérieur des maisons avec ses souliers. On se faisait déjà regarder de travers de mon temps et apparemment les choses n'avaient pas tellement évolué. Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre pourquoi, vu l'état des dites chaussures après une nuit dehors par temps de neige. Même mes chaussettes étaient mouillées, je les enlevai donc prestement.

Elle prit ma main et commença à m'attirer vers le salon, mais dès qu'elle le balaya du regard, elle frissonna.

«Tes mains sont glacées. Viens ici je vais allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas un peu de café bien chaud?" Je fis non de la tête. "Du thé, peut-être? Ou du chocolat? " Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite et sourit.

Elle alla dans sa chambre. J'y jetai un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement imaginant nos futurs ébats. Je la vis lutter pour arracher un quilt affreux de l'un des tiroirs. Elle revint dans la salle de séjour, m'attrapa les jambes et les tira sur le canapé et puis drapa mon corps dans la courtepointe. Elle me borda même les pieds. Ce qui était totalement inutile, bien sûr, mais je trouvais cela touchant de la voir se mettre en quatre et tout faire pour que je sois à l'aise. Elle fit un feu dans la cheminée et quand il eut pris, elle se leva et me regarda. La courtepointe avait chuté à ma taille découvrant ma chemise blanche et le nœud papillon noir.

"Alors, tu es habillé en quoi?» Elle me regarda. «Es-tu censé être le comte Dracula?" Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux.

Elle vint vers moi, s'agenouilla à côté du canapé, et avant que je ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait sa main sur mon menton et son pouce courait sur mes lèvres.

"Alors, où sont tes crocs? »

Qu'elle touche mes dents et qu'elle mentionne mes crocs suffit à les faire descendre avec un floc. Elle se rejeta en arrière de surprise et je sus tout de suite qu'il fallait que je l'hypnotise. J'avais espéré être en mesure d'attendre plus tard parce que je voulais vraiment cette femme, Sookie, dans un lit sans fascination hypnotique.

Elle était assise là à me fixer quand je mis en œuvre ma magie. Je croyais qu'elle était sous contrôle, quand soudain elle parla.

"Qu'as-tu fait à l'instant ? »

«Que veux-tu dire?

«J'ai senti un enchantement essayant de s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Venait-il de toi? "

Maintenant, c'était moi qui la fixais. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne insensible à ma magie. C'était le début des ennuis. Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours la tuer et me débarrasser de son corps. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais tué auparavant. Mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, je ne voulais tout simplement pas tuer Sookie. J'optais donc pour l'honnêteté, en espérant qu'elle puisse se laisser manipuler.

"J'ai utilisé l'hypnotise-fascination pour que tu oublies que tu avais vu mes crocs, » lui ai-je expliqué. "Apparemment, l'hypnose-fascination ne marche pas sur toi, ce qui est une première pour moi. "

"L'hypnose-fascination ? » a-t-elle demandé.

"L'hypnose-fascination est une sorte d'hypnose. Elle fonctionne sur tous les humains. Ou plutôt, tous les humains, sauf toi. "

"Alors, tu es ...?"

"Je suis un vampire, Sookie. » Je pensais qu'elle partirait en criant et me dégageais pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus le cas échéant et lui faire garder le silence. Au lieu de cela, elle revint s'asseoir à côté du canapé et me toucha prudemment le menton à nouveau.

"Ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Non" dis-je d'une voix rauque. Comment cela pourrait-il me déranger qu'elle touche encore mes crocs?

Son pouce effleura mes lèvres légèrement et j'ouvris la bouche, mes crocs en évidence. Je gémis lorsque je sentis son doigt passer le long de mon premier croc puis sur l'autre. Je fermais ma bouche et commençais à sucer son pouce.

Mes mains étaient sur son dos et son cou et je l'attirai vers moi, remplaçant son pouce par sa bouche. Au début, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient fermées, mais dès que je les eu léché, elle les ouvrit et ma langue pénétra dans sa bouche au goût de miel. Elle m'embrassait alors même qu'elle savait que j'étais un vampire?

Non seulement elle m'embrassait, mais elle m'embrassait à fond et rapidement sa langue glissait sur mes dents et le long de mes crocs. Cela me faisait gémir et je l'attirais sur moi sur le canapé. Mes mains étaient partout sur son corps parfait, ses seins, ses fesses rondes, ses cuisses douces. Je lui saisis les hanches et appuyais mon bas-ventre contre le sien. Je n'en pouvais plus et voulait lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre tout de go quand elle se redressa.

Elle suffoquait et s'assit à cheval sur mes hanches, en me regardant.

"Alors tu es vraiment un vampire? » Dit-elle, les mains sur ma poitrine. Je m'attendais à des questions sur les cercueils, l'ail et l'argent, mais elles ne vinrent pas. Puis elle se pencha et posa sa bouche à mon oreille.

"Je ne peux te dire à quel point c'est reposant de ne pas être en mesure d'entendre ce que tu penses." Son murmure me fit frissonner et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de l'esbroufe.

Je commençai à embrasser son cou et à sucer le lobe de son oreille et fus récompensé par un soupir, à mon oreille. Puis elle se redressa et me regarda. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur ma joue, jusqu'à ma poitrine, puis sa main saisit la mienne.

Elle se leva, tenant toujours ma main, et me tira vers elle. Je laisse la couette tomber à mes pieds et me laissai trainer vers la chambre à coucher. Elle s'assit sur son lit et m'attira à côté d'elle. Quand j'essayai de l'embrasser, elle m'arrêta.

"J'ai peur de te décevoir, je ne connais pas grand chose aux choses du sexe." Elle avait l'air gênée.

Je l'attirai à moi.

«Tu ne pourrais me décevoir que si tu ne voulais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi, Sookie, " Ai-je murmuré en laissant ma main glisser sous sa blouse.

"Oh, je le veux."

Elle tira sur mon nœud papillon et je sentis sa frustration grandir quand elle ne put défaire les minuscules boutons de ma chemise. Je la déchirai alors d'un coup sec pour l'ouvrir. Elle en resta bouche bée et se recula un peu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sookie, » dis-je, en faisant glisser son chemisier au dessus de sa tête. Ma main pris ses seins en coupe et ses doigts touchèrent ma poitrine avec appréhension. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers mon épaule et retirèrent la chemise de mes bras, et je dus laisser ses seins.

Avant que mes mains retrouvent leur chemin, elle avait ouvert son soutien-gorge et s'en libéra. Je grognai d'appréciation et me penchai pour prendre un sein dans ma bouche puis l'autre.

Elle commença à ouvrir mon pantalon et comme elle avait autant de mal avec mon pantalon qu'elle n'en avait eu avec ma chemise, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit. "Ne déchire pas ton pantalon aussi. Je peux m'en occuper." Et effectivement elle y réussi parfaitement. Elle se leva et tira sur les jambes de mon pantalon jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve avec rien d'autre que mon slip rouge.

Elle le regarda et rit. «Ce sont les sous-vêtements officiels de Dracula? »

«Si j'étais 986 années plus jeune, j'aurais choisi ceux avec« Dracula » sur la bande élastique pour que le logo soit visible au dessus de mon pantalon abaissé, » contrai-je. J'avais vu passer beaucoup de modes stupides, mais les gars qui portaient leur pantalon sous leurs fesses étaient tout simplement ridicules.

"Quel âge as-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

"Un millier d'années, plus ou moins", ai-je souri. " Je n'ai pas vraiment un gâteau avec le nombre exact de bougies à chaque anniversaire, alors c'est difficile de faire les comptes. Mais j'étais ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui un Viking. "

Elle en sursauta presque. "Un Viking?!? Oh, Je veux que tu me dises tout de cette période!" Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui venait de réaliser que le vélo rose était vraiment sous le sapin de Noël.

Je me penchai. «Tu veux une conférence complète de quatre heures maintenant ou cela peut attendre? » Ai-je chuchoté dans son oreille, en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille.

«Oh, je suppose que ça peut attendre."

Je réussis peu après à la positionner sur le dos au milieu du lit avec les pantalon et slip envolés sur le plancher. Mon sous-vêtement officiel de Dracula lui suivit.

Elle était superbe, couchée, là dans ce lit et son odeur était si douce et si forte maintenant sans ses vêtements. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour me retenir, mais j'y parvins. Je voulais que cela soit une soirée inoubliable, pour moi, mais étonnamment aussi pour elle.

Sookie avait les yeux sur mon Glorieux Abondant et je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que la taille de celui-ci lui faisait un peu peur. J'avais assisté à cette réaction depuis presque un millénaire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sookie », murmurai-je à nouveau quand je m'allongeai à côté d'elle.

Je l'embrassai, tout en laissant glisser ma main sur son ventre et entre ses jambes. Elle les ouvrit plus largement et je laissai un doigt glisser à l'intérieur. J'étais sur le point de mettre mon pouce à contribution pour qu'il fasse des miracles à l'extérieur lorsque Sookie se raidit et je sentis quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

"C'est ta première fois? "Demandai-je surpris. Sookie était avenante, belle et dans la vingtaine et considérant notre époque, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'elle soit vierge.

"Il n'est pas facile d'avoir des contacts physiques avec une personne dont on peut lire les pensées." Elle me regarda dans les yeux alors que j'enlevai mon doigt. Il avait l'arôme de sang le plus merveilleux qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lécher.

Je voulais plus de cet arôme délicieux, mais je voulais aussi que Sookie profite de ce que j'avais à lui offrir aussi laissai-je ma bouche descendre jusqu'à l'endroit que ma main venait de quitter. Je commençai à la léchant et en la suçant et la fis se tordre de plaisir. Ensuite, j'insérai mon doigt, cette fois avec précaution, l'entrant et le sortant tout en veillant à ce que son hymen ne lui fasse pas mal.

Elle gémissait et sa respiration se fit moins profonde, de mon côté, je voulais désespérément goûter à la belle veine de sa cuisse. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui me retint mais je ne la mordais pas. Je me sentais un peu comme lors d'un coïtus interruptus, mais cela me semblait dans l'ordre des choses d'une certaine façon.

Soudain, le plaisir fit exploser son corps et la regarder me fit presque jouir aussi.

Je la laissai récupérer quelques minutes, embrassant son doux corps de ses cuisses à sa bouche. Son regard me fit chavirer. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de plaisir.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit timidement. Puis elle ouvrit ses jambes légèrement.

«Maintenant », me murmura-t-elle et je me positionnai à son entrée et me déplaçai lentement en elle. Elle leva ses jambes plus haut et mis ses cuisses autour de ma taille. Quand je fus complètement en elle, elle gémit de plaisir et je pris cela comme son accord pour aller un peu plus vite lors de mes va et vient. Bientôt, nous soutînmes un rythme qui me rapprochait du paroxysme à chaque poussée.

Soudain, Sookie fit un geste avec ses mains sur mon dos et ses pieds sur mes fesses pour me faire arrêter. Elle avait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

"Veux-tu boire mon sang, Éric? » Dit-elle et sa question me fit presque monter instantanément au septième ciel.

«Oh, oui." Ma voix était rauque.

"Peux-tu boire sans me vider de mon sang?

"Je suis ancien, Sookie. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup. »

Elle fit le mouvement de tête le plus merveilleux qui soit en m'exposant son cou. Elle leva ses jambes encore plus haut et je commençai à me déplacer plus rapidement accompagnant ses gémissements délicieux. J'embrassai et lui léchai le cou et au moment où elle se rapprochait de l'extase maximale, je la mordis sentant son plaisir se répandre en vague à travers son corps et après deux gorgées tirées de sa veine, je la rejoins.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas autant pris mon pied depuis des années. J'en oubliai presque de lécher les traces de morsure à son cou pour qu'elles cicatrisent avant de m'affaler à côté d'elle.

Nous avions tous deux des petits frissons qui traversaient nos corps. Après un moment, je levai la tête et regardai la belle créature à côté de moi.

"Ca va?"

Elle sourit. «J'ai eu le plus merveilleux, non, les deux plus merveilleux orgasmes et tu me demandes si ça va? " Elle redevint sérieuse. «Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais est-ce que ça a été pour toi?" Elle se mordait les lèvres quand elle était nerveuse, et à ce moment-là, elle recommençait.

Je l'attirais dans mes bras.

"C'était mieux que bien, amante. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ne va pas en fait avec nos ébats, » lui dis-je, tout en gardant mon sérieux. Elle se mordit les lèvres encore plus fortement. «Cela m'a donné envie de les poursuivre jusqu'à l'aube."

Ce que je fis.

Xxxx

Je me réveillai le lendemain soir, à mon domicile. J'avais laissé Sookie dans un sommeil profond, juste à temps pour rejoindre mon domicile avant que le soleil ne me fasse un bronzage que je n'oublierais pas de si tôt.

Ma première pensée quand j'ouvris les yeux, fus de retrouver Sookie. Je n'avais pas survécu plus de mille ans en faisant de mauvais choix. Je savais que retrouver une femme qui connaissait ma véritable identité, une femme que je ne pouvais pas hypnotiser, alors qu'elle avait eu le temps d'appeler la police, était dangereux. Pourtant, avoir pris après une douche et m'être habillé rapidement, j'étais à sa porte.

Je sonnais à son entrée et entendis un sourd, « entrez ».

Sookie était couchée sur son lit avec le fameux quilt hideux sur les jambes. Elle ne se leva pas quand j'entrai, mais elle semblait toujours aussi heureuse de me voir. Heureuse et surprise.

"Éric", ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit, et j'aimai sa façon de le dire, la voix pleine de joie, d'anticipation et même de désir.

J'allais m'assoire derrière elle, mais quand je l'attirai à moi, elle fit un petit bruit de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, amante? " demandai-je et puis tout me revint. Elle était vierge et je l'avais baisée trois, non quatre fois la nuit dernière. J'avais eu envie d'elle encore et encore et maintenant elle en payait le prix.

J'ouvris mon poignet avec mes dents et la positionnai sur mes genoux.

«Bois, amante. Mon sang te guérira. "

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour me regarder.

"Je ne peux pas boire ton sang."

«Bien sûr que tu le peux. Il te permettra de te sentir mieux. Fais-moi confiance. "

«Te faire confiance? Parce que tu es le gentil vampire du voisinage?

"Tout à fait. Considère-moi comme ton kit de réparation post-coïtal. Le sang de vampire fait des miracles. "

"Est-ce que...» Elle s'arrêta. «Ça va faire de moi un vampire?"

J'embrassai la base de son cou. «Non, je veillerai à ce que tu n'en prennes pas trop."

Mon poignet était cicatrisé, je l'ouvris donc à nouveau et le portai à sa bouche. Cette fois, elle commença à aspirer et elle aspira si fort que j'en jouis presque à la première goulée. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir et je l'attrapai par la taille et commençai à frotter mon membre dans son petit cul si doux. A la quatrième aspiration, je jouis, mouillant mon pantalon. Elle prit encore une gorgée me procurant des frissons. Elle se retourna et me regarda en face.

«Alors les vampires prennent du plaisir à donner du sang autant qu'à en prendre?" Demanda-t-elle.

«Non, Sookie. Les vampires donnent très rarement du sang à qui que ce soit. "

Cela la calma mais je pouvais presque entendre le cliquetis des mécanismes qui tournaient à plein régime dans son cerveau. Elle fit quelques mouvements avec le bas de son corps.

"Merci pour le sang, Éric. Je suis complètement guérie. C'est incroyable."

Je lui saisis les fesses et préparai mon Glorieux Abondant qui relevait juste la tête pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir.

"Es-tu sure d'être complètement guérie? Peut-être faut-il vérifier juste pour en avoir le cœur net ? »

Ce que nous fîmes.

Plusieurs fois.

Xxxxx

Sookie et moi passâmes presque toutes les nuits de cet hiver-là ensemble. Ce qui avait commencé comme une relation purement sexuelle s'était transformé en quelque chose d'autre et bien plus encore. Sookie était douce et loyale et avait la même joie de vivre que moi. Elle comprenait que je l'avais « dans la peau ». Bien sûr, c'était tout à mon avantage qu'elle ne puisse entendre aucune de mes pensées. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait attiré chez moi en premier lieu.

Je ne recherchai pas la compagnie d'autres femmes cet hiver. Que ce soit pour le sexe et ou pour le sang. J'avais besoin de très peu de sang et quand je sentis que l'hémoglobine de Sookie était au plus bas, je m'introduisis dans la banque de sang local et y dérobai quelques poches.

Je n'avais jamais fait confiance à un être humain comme je le fis avec elle. De plus, nous avions développé une relation de camaraderie, tout cela était nouveau pour moi. Tout était aussi nouveau pour Sookie évidemment, mais nous avons réussi à nous adapter l'un l'autre à nos différentes natures.

Tout cela continua, jusqu'à ce que la neige commence à fondre. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas passer l'été dans "le pays du soleil de minuit." Je dormirais deux mois d'affilée et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Sookie, d'autre part, était angoissée à l'idée de couper les ponts et de me suivre dans un endroit où elle se retrouverait entourée par encore plus de vampires. Je fis de mon mieux pour la convaincre qu'elle serait protégée, mais elle me disait toujours non.

J'étais un vampire en souffrance et en colère et je dois avouer que les meubles de ma maison se souvinrent de ma frustration. En Mars je renonçai à lui faire changer d'avis et décidai de profiter de nos dernières semaines ensemble.

J'avais eu son sang assez souvent pour être en mesure de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et elle était triste, mais aussi inquiète.

"Je te reviendrai, Sookie. » Elle leva les yeux et je pus sentir un peu d'espoir la traverser, elle me sourit.

"Je promets que je serai de retour avant Halloween."

Nous nous embrassâmes et fîmes l'amour comme seuls Sookie et moi pouvions le faire. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à une femme qui connaissait ma nature, une femme que je ne pouvais hypnotiser et Sookie n'avait jamais fait l'amour tout court. Sookie n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait parler sans connaître toutes ses pensées et moi, je n'avais jamais rencontré un être humain auquel je voulais parler, tout court. Nous étions un couple bizarre mais nous nous complétions bien. Comme la Belle et la Bête.

Ce fut un moment pathétique quand je lui fis mes adieux, mais je devais le faire. Tout l'été, je comptai inconsciemment les nuits jusqu'à ce que je puisse retourner vers Sookie, mais en août, je fus aspiré dans un tourbillon de la vie politique vampirique qui me prit tout mon temps et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à m'en dépêtrer. Août et septembre passèrent et quand octobre fut venu, je commençai à paniquer un peu. Je n'en pouvais plus de gérer tout ce merdier. Je voulais me retrouver dans les bras de ma douce amante.

J'étais frustré et je passais mes nerfs sur tous mes proches. Je faillis même dire au Roi De Castro que les capes avaient seulement eu leur heure de gloire au XVIe siècle. Il aurait dû quand même évoluer un peu le temps, au lieu de rester confiner à son lieu de naissance et à son époque. Pour remettre les choses dans leur contexte, je ne me promène pas vêtu de fourrures avec un casque - pas en public, en tous cas.

Je n'ai jamais indiqué à mon enfant, Pam, la raison de ma nervosité, mais elle savait. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques à ce sujet, me comparant aux vieux recherchant le soleil de Floride chaque hiver. Elle alla même jusqu'à acheter un déambulateur et quelques couches pour adultes. Pam, toujours aussi impayable.

Le calendrier indiquait le 31 Octobre lorsque j'atterris dans mon pays natal à nouveau.

Malheureusement, c'était presque le jour où j'étais arrivé dans la ville natale de Sookie et tout ce que je pouvais faire à présent était de rejoindre ma maison et de dormir du sommeil des morts.

J'avais promis à Sookie que je serais de retour avant Halloween. A la minute où le soleil se coucha, je me levais et m'habillai. Je sortis de chez moi et à vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvai à la porte de Sookie et je frappai. Rien. Je frappai à nouveau. Rien.

J'écoutai attentivement, mais il n'y avait pas de sons provenant de sa maison. Elle n'était pas là pour m'accueillir.

Toutes les frustrations de ces derniers mois me revinrent et je laissais échapper un fort grognement. Je voulais ma Sookie maintenant.

Puis, je me souvins où je l'avais rencontrée la première fois et je volai jusqu'au cimetière. L'espoir me tordait l'estomac au détour de l'église et tout se dénoua quand je la vis sur la tombe de sa grand-mère.

"Il me manque tellement, Gran, » disait-elle et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Soudain, elle se retourna, ayant probablement dû me sentir par le sang.

"Eric!" Elle se leva et courut vers moi. Puis elle hésita. "Tu es en retard?

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et la fit tourbillonner.

"J'avais dit que je serais de retour avant Halloween, mon amour."

"Pas de costume de Dracula, ce soir?"

"Ce soir, je ne serai que ton gentil vampire du voisinage te proposant des farces ou des douceurs ?».

Elle me donna un baiser profond. "Je peux avoir une gâterie aussi?

Je la pris presque sur la tombe de sa grand-mère. C'était, après tout, la première fois que j'étais resté pendant six mois de ma vie d'adulte sans sexe. Mais j'eu la décence de la ramener chez elle d'abord.

Cette fois, je dormis dans sa maison tout l'hiver, même pendant la journée. Et j'étais déterminé à ce que nous restions ensemble au-delà de l'été de quelque façon que ce fut. Je ne voulais pas être juste son vampire d'hiver.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : Le Glorieux Abondant correspond à la Corne d'Abondance des livres en français, mais cela traduit mal le Gracious Plenty des livres originels. Je suis ouverte à toute autre suggestion. Ceci est mon histoire favorite du concours, elle n'a pas été retenue parmi les finalistes malheureusement. Si j'ai le courage, j'en traduirai d'autres.

Malgré plusieurs relectures, des coquilles ont pu passer à la trappe, merci de me prévenir pour correction. Je traduirai aussi les commentaires/reviews que vous laisserez à Thyra10.


End file.
